My Biggest Mistake
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Avoide it. Ignore it. Don't even think of reading this. It's an embarrassment to me as a writer. The only reason I haven't deleted it is because some people like it for some reason.


My Biggest Mistake

Ok this is a short story of mine. Why I wrote this?

I was bored and got inspired by sad songs while

reading STWAOES. So I just thought out of no were,

what if Max had died when she and her mini flock

were in Germany? How would Fang live with the gilt

and loneliness of losing Max? Well this is what I think

would happen. Hope you all enjoy.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

My Biggest Mistake

~By The Dark Rose 1995

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Max POV

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ow Ow Ow! I heard something crack as I hit the boy wonder Omega in the face. Ya, bad idea. He wasn't even fazed by my hit.

He attempted to punch me in the gut but I backed away and just barely dogged the blow. I tried to hit him again but he grabbed my fist before it could make contact with his nose. He twisted it and I cried out as the pain shot throe my wrist.

I heard Angel, Nudge, Total, and Ari crying out to me. I looked at them to see that Fly Boys were holding them back from running to me.

Where is Fang at!?! He should have been here by now! I was brought back from my thoughts as I felt Omega punch me in my rib cage again. I knew that I had at least three broken ribs now. I cried out again.

I heard Jeb shouting, begging the woman who called herself my _mother_ for her to stop this all.

My vision is starting to fad now. I fell Omega punch me in the gut again and I felt blood come from my mouth as I started to fall to the ground.

I heard more screaming and shouting. Everything was starting to go darker. I saw Omega standing over me, he had a knife in his hand.

_'Fang, where are you?'_ was my last thought before the knife entered my chest and my world went black.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Angel's POV

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I saw Max fall to the ground. She had blood coming out of her mouth and her eyes looked funny. I tried even harder to get past the Fly Boys and get to the girl that I thought of as my mother.

I saw Omega standing over her. He had a knife in his hand.

"Max!" I yelled to her. I knew what Omega was going to do, I knew he was going to kill her. He couldn't, not to Max, please not to Max!

I could only watch as the knife stabbed into her heart.

"MMMMAAAXXXX!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I passably could. No, no, no, no, NO! Not Max! I need her! She is the only mother I have ever had! She can't be dead! No!

I heard Nudge and Ari screaming and I saw Jeb with tears running down his face as he looked at his daughter.

I looked at her and I knew she was dead.

Maximum Ride was dead.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Fang POV

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

It has been about five days since I sent that message to Max. Me and the guys were now waiting to see how everything had turned out over there and I was getting really worried.

I know that Max can take care of herself but I was still worried, I mean what if that evil freak Ari had tried to heart her? I had tried to tell her that he would turn on her but she could be so dame stubborn at times that it was like talking to a brick wall. Completely useless.

At about 6 that night I got a message from Angel on the laptop asking for a web cam chat with them. I called Gazzy and Iggy over and we crowded around the laptop. We were still in California and were sitting in an Internet cafe.

At first the image was blurry but it cleared up.

I saw three faces on the screen. Angel was in the middle and she looked like she had been crying and hadn't slept for days. Nudge was on her right and looked the same why as Angel. On the left I had been expecting to see my beautiful Max but instead I saw the face of Ari. Call me crazy but my anger flared at that.

"What are you still doing with them?" I asked him with hatred in my voice. He didn't say anything.

"Um... Hi Angel, Hi Nudge wheres Max at?" Gazzy asked them.

I saw Angel's lower lip start to tremble and I knew instantly that something really bad had happened. She was like that for only a few more seconds before tears fell from her eyes and she was crying. I looked at Nudge and fond her crying to. Ari's eyes were watering.

"What happened?" I asked them almost fearing the answer I would get.

Ari looked at me. "Fang, Max is dead."

My world shattered at his words and I felt a cold emptiness in my heart that almost made me cry out in pain.

"What! Your joking! Thats not possible! Max cant be dead!" I heard Gazzy and Iggy yelling at them.

I heard Angel yell at me "Fang where were you? You were suppose to help us! You were suppose to be there to help Max!"

I didn't need them to repeat it again. I saw the look in Ari's eyes and Angel and Nudge hardly ever cry, so I knew.

My angel, My everything, My Max, Was dead.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

We had buried her a week ago. I couldn't look at her face being dead, lifeless, cold, and not smiling. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if I did.

Ari died three days later.

I now know that the two were brother and sister so now I fell really bad about thinking that she had ever had feelings for him instead of for me.

I learned that Max had been killed by some experiment/robot called Omega and fell guilty for not trying harder to get to her in the one time that she had needed me most.

That empty and cold felling in my chest has not gone away. I fell it everyday.

At night I aways wake up because of nightmares of her. The last memory that I have of her face is of her being scared and worried. And of me leaving her.

I blame myself for her death. If I had been there then I could have protected her like I always have. I would have ripped Omega apart for hurting my Max. But I couldn't because I wasn't even there. Instead I was on the beach looking at girls in bakines and telling Iggy how hot they looked even tho I only wanted to see my one beautiful, brown eyed, brown haired, pale skinned, bird girl.

So it is all my fault that she died. That she is not at my side this very second. And that I now have to save the world with the flock.

Come to think of it, now of this would have happened if I hadn't left her in the first place.

Why did I ever leave her again? Why didn't I race off to Germany as fast as I could when I first got here message?

It was the biggest mistake of my life. And this empty, cold, broken heart is my punishment.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ok kind of short but I just felt like doing this story.

If you want then review, if not then don't. Simple as that!

I hope you have enjoyed!

Byz~


End file.
